Rose Water Opal (RadiatedFluorite)
Rose Water Opal '''is the manager of the '''Corona and Zolara colonies and is a gem who is current serving White Diamond as a member of her court. She has recently discovered ways to create gems without the need of draining a planets resources, and perhaps if successful will be one of the gems responsible for creating a new era of gems. Appearance Rose is a tall and feminine gem with a height that is slightly taller than Crystal Gems Opal, like most other Rose Water Opals. She has light roseish gray skin and raspberryish white hair. Her gemstone is in a heart cut with no facet, located on where her naval should be. Rose also has a round nose, with plump lips that have a light raspberryish gray tinge that appears similar to lipstick and somewhat opal-esque shaped eyebrows. First Form Rose Water Opal is around 13 feet tall, 13 feet 5 inches with high heels. She has light periwinkle skin. She has short, wavy off white hair that reaches a little below her neck, yellowish eyes with opal shaped pupils and thick eyebrows, eyelashes and eyeliner, a small round nose and plump lips that have dark periwinkle lipstick on them. Her wardrobe is very elaborate, having a purplish coat with flared out sleeves and reaches down around her pink, frilly, layered petticoat that is slightly darker on the bottom. She has a bow-shaped top piece with two ribbons located under her diamond insignia, which has all four diamond symbols located within starting with a Yellow Diamond at the back, then a Blue Diamond and then a White and Pink Diamond which slowly goes smaller. Regeneration Shh, Spoilers~ Personality Rose Water Opal is best described as optimistic and graceful, having more princess-like etiquette and mannerisms compared to the common soldier. She is willingly to do nearly anything to be able to keep her colony in optimal efficiency, and can come across as cold and brash when under stress. She takes her work as a colony manager immensely seriously, being extremely picky with how gems come out and is overall a perfectionist, not wanting to show the diamonds or the higher ups anything less than her best. She has a very low tolerance towards defective gems that come from her kindergarten, even if they show promise and will commonly shatter them before they can leave her colonies. Rose Water Opal is one to prioritize two things: Efficiency and Optimization, as long as the gems under her are doing their job she will not intervene, though at the first sign of trouble she will either let them off with a warning.. or report them to a higher up for a 'talk'. She does not tolerate idle hands and will reprimand those under her which misuse their rank. History Being created before the Rebellion, she was first tasked with taking care of the Human Zoo under Pink Diamond, healing the Humans that got hurt while playing around the area. Once the war hit fully and her diamond was shattered, she was moved over to White Diamonds court for her dexterity and was soon moved over to manage a colony of her own called Corona. Soon though, she began to make breakthroughs and may be able to break Homeworld out of its resource crisis soon enough. Relationships Kunzite Her and Kunzites relationship is very similar to a pearl to their master, although their relationship is more friendly and less demanding than the normal master-servant relationship. While she does not think of him as a servant, she doesn't mind his help and will commonly consult him for outfit designs. Abilities Like most Gems, Rose Water Opal can shape-shift, summon a weapon, fuse, and retreat to her gemstone to regenerate. Given her gem-type, she has immensely powerful healing and weather abilities, but she has yet to discover the latter. Skills * Umbrella Proficiency: 'Rose Water Opal can summon a cloud-lined Umbrella . The Umbrella has a diamond-shaped tip which can shoot lasers at the tip similar to Pearls spear and can act as a shield for rain and attacks. These lasers can change the weather of nearly any planet with an atmosphere. ** '''Gliding: ' She can glide by using her Umbrella as a parachute. Unique Abilities * 'Meteorokinesis: '''She can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. She is currently only aware of the healing aspects and is unaware of her other properties nor does she know how to control them. ** '''Nubikinesis: ' She can create, shape and manipulate clouds, visible masses of liquid droplets, various gases and/or frozen crystals produced by the condensation of water vapor that is suspended and sustained by upward-moving air currents in the atmosphere above the surface of a planetary body. ** '''Aero-Hydrokinetic Healing/Plant Growth: She has the ability of creating copious amounts of healing rain from clouds. It has the healing properties of a Rose Quartz but without the resurrection aspect. She also has the ability of growing plants with this subability. ** Aero-Hydrokinetic Transmutation: '''She is able to change the matter state of water into clouds and vice versa. ' ** '''Cloud Step/Flight: ' She can touch, fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of clouds as if they were a tangible force. She can fly at varying speeds depending on the type of cloud, levitate, or propel herself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. * Botanokinesis: She is able to manipulate plants that have already been grown, it is a relatively minor ability, with her being able to manipulate plants that are small enough to place in one hands. Fusions First and foremost, fusion with Rose Water Opal is a very fickle thing Ill probably never allow due to Homeworld stances on it. But I will list some hypothetical fusions here which may or may not happen in rp. * Rose Water Opal + a Rose Quartz = Rose Rhodochrosite/Rose Tourmaline * Rose Water Opal + a Amethyst = Morganite * Rose Water Opal + a Chrysoprase = Nzuri Moyo Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal was formed many millions of years ago, when a combination of silica and water flowed into cracks and spaces in the ground. This then gradually hardened and solidified to become opal. Opals contain water, which makes them very sensitive to heat. They are soft and can be cracked or chipped easily. Opals should be stored in moist absorbent cotton. * Pink Opal is a stone of peace and tranquility for the aura. ** It is especially noted for its energies in healing emotions. * Sleeping with pink opal or holding it while in meditation helps to bring compassion and a gentle resolution of painful memories. Pink Opal is a Heart Chakra stone. * The opal is said to be many things including the most powerful of healing stones, the stone of hope, the stone of great achievement and even the "stone of the Gods". Ancient Romans associated opal with hope and good luck. * It is said to be the stone of love, but only to faithful lovers. Trivia * She is naturally very cold temperature wise. Category:Females Category:Homeworld Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:Approved Characters